


【源藏】再世为人

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 半藏在一次任务中溺水濒死，醒来却重生成了一个病入膏肓的少年，他在尼泊尔遇见了阔别数年，正为失忆症所扰的源氏。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 5





	【源藏】再世为人

海浪在摇晃。

整艘货船庞大又沉重，但对于印度洋来说还是太微不足道。半藏不是合法的船员，也不想待在湿漉漉的夹板上，所以他选择了待在船舱里。

海水的味道又腥又咸，透过舷窗落进来的日光白得刺眼，像一把盐顺着他的眉峰与山根撒下来，落进浓重的阴影里。

高领的冲锋服几乎遮住了半藏的下巴，他们刚在西伯利亚的克麦罗沃州执行了任务，那个偏僻的小镇并没有太多供暖的设备，弓手不得不换下了他一贯穿着的弓道服。

他不搭理其他人，其他人也当他不存在。半藏安于这样的状况，他不想被任何人打扰，最好除了呼吸以外，周围的空气都别产生丝毫别的波动。他的眼神淡薄得容不下任何东西，落在了海平面不存在的界限上，手里还摸索着掌纹，他摸到了那根脉络的尽头。

溺水的感觉该如何形容？岛田半藏很难回答这个问题，因为他的水性极佳，他从小接受的训练也包括这一项。

求死其实是一件难事，很少有一种比求生欲更强的意志力能够盖过前者，但他偏偏就拥有这份决心。

在他向海洋深处跌落时，脑子里出现了这两段话。他吐出的气泡在深蓝的水面下上升，折射出斑斓的光，在他耳边涌动的浪潮和数十年前一样，一样的一片海，有些一望无垠的孤独，区别只在于那时他在滩上，此刻他沉进了水中。

彼时半藏倒是真真切切地体验过溺水的感觉。  
那时的源氏和他都陷入了一种近乎疯狂的偏执，源氏渴求他，不惜以生死作为砝码去赌。那天他被已经比他蛮力更足的弟弟按进浅滩里，海水不深，却足以淹没半藏的口鼻。源氏掐着他脖颈上的动脉，在腥咸冰冷的水里吻他。

半藏可以选择反抗，结束这场荒唐的闹剧，但他永远都以为自己别无选择，所以他同源氏接吻，渡过源氏嘴里的氧气，似乎不这么做他就会失去赖以为生的希望。

他看到眼前的天空沉下来，变成和海水一样的深蓝，余晖被天地的暗色一同覆没，只剩下忽明忽暗的繁星，然后他闭上眼睛，专心致志地完成那一个吻。

*

半藏很少在梦中惊醒，他的睡眠很浅，像在河滩的卵石中涉水前行，根本没有机会被深寒的水没顶。梦不到那些浓墨重彩的旧事，烈火烹油的遗仇。

他的睡眠也像一场死亡，时间模糊，没有起伏，在醒来时甚至会怀疑它是否发生过。

但半藏却第一次从这场夜夜来临的死亡中惊醒了，猛烈的心跳在他胸膛中鼓噪着，势头几乎压住他的肺脏，让他产生了难以呼吸的眩晕感。

吸入的空气是冰凉的，掺杂着香灰的厚重味道，圆珠滚落在地面上发出了清脆的响声，然后那声音滑进了床底。

日光在重重风雪中被过滤得澄澈透明，顺着木窗落进屋中，白色的远山被框在其中，交融在光中，像连绵起伏的万丈雾霭。

半藏开始借着熹微晨光打量周围陌生而异常的一切：他所在的木屋看上去建成已久，实木堆砌的墙或门，甚至家具都泛出一种蒙尘的哑光质地，被时光熏烤成了接近黑色的深棕，虽然摆设有些简陋，但红黄相间的地毯和一些佛事用具还是透露出了屋子主人的虔诚。

他伸出手，看到了自己纤细又黝黑的手臂，瘦骨嶙峋，青色的血管在他的脉搏旁埋下未老先衰的伏线。

这不是他的身体，也不是属于他的世界。半藏甚至能够感觉到这已经是具苟延残喘，大限将至的残躯了，他每一次呼吸都像极了一个千疮百孔的风箱，胸膛的微弱起伏都快要压碎他的内脏。

在离开家族，告别京都，远走他乡后，他以为没有比从前更糟糕的生活了，然而命运接二连三地攫掠他的一切，现在连死神也要苛扣他余下的半生，剥夺了他的健康。

半藏摸索着下了床，将绣着莲花的旧羊毛毯子丢在了地上，他赤着脚，步履蹒跚地寻找镜子，最后只找到了门口的水缸。他在平静的水面中看到了自己现在的模样——一个羸弱的卡斯族少年，有着棕色的皮肤和剃光的脑袋，看上去和当地任何一个小僧侣别无二致。

无数的思虑在半藏的脑海中穿过，他用最快的时间让自己寻回了冷静，然后他开始想方设法离开雪山，回到山下的城市中，和自己认识的人体试验机构取得联系。

即便他的雇佣兵生涯索然无味，但也胜过就此不明不白在异国他乡终结。就在半藏打开房门准备离开时，却撞上了一个归来的人。

或者说半藏并不能分出那是人，还是智械。

覆盖在他身体上的大部分机甲都是银白色的，像是雪山起伏的流线，又有漂亮锋利的棱角，剩下的深色肌肉看起来更像是属于人类的部分。他正在拍平须弥座上的雪，然后用手指抹开积雪，画了点什么东西上去。那人的背后背着一把武士刀，虽然外形截然不同，却还是让半藏想起了另一把。

另一把早就被折断丢弃，和他的兄弟一起被他亲手葬送的刀。

他们同时停下了动作，半藏的手还握着门把，料峭的寒风鼓吹起他深红色的衣物，并不大，却足以让他寸步难行，一种比风更深入骨髓的冷正在侵蚀他病弱的体魄，冻结他快枯竭的血液。

曾经错失的谜底又辗转数年，以一种面目全非的姿态，于异国他乡出现在他面前。

那个机械忍者转过身来，正对着他，用电子合成的声音说：“拉图，你好些了？”

*

人存在的本质是取决于意识和灵魂，还是躯体与身份？

*

那个人走进木屋里，关上了不太结实的木门，为了抵挡势头渐猛的风雪加上了一道门栓，再放下挂在门上的毛毡，就几乎可以挡住门上的所有缝隙了。

他动作很轻，走起路来都不会发出太多声响，似乎不想惊扰到屋里供奉的神灵。

半藏现在这具身体经不住刚才极冷的狂风，此刻只能裹着毯子瑟缩在火堆边。他向来不是如此软弱的人，但过低的体温已经开始影响他的精神状况了。他半睁着眼，视线里只剩下模糊的火光。

机械忍者也走到了火堆旁，盘腿坐在了半藏的对面。他取下面甲，露出了满是旧伤的脸，温热的吐息晕成了白雾。

他一边打开带回来的布袋，咳嗽了两声，一边说道：“我从帕坦带了新药回来，希望这次能够管用。”显然他已经非常适应自己的机械肢体了，甚至可以完成各种精细的动作，他正在打开炉子烧水。

“我记得你昨天昏睡的时间是二十个小时？希望它能让你清醒久一点。”

半藏知道他就是源氏。  
但亲耳听到熟悉的嗓音，亲眼见到那张牢记于心却又面目全非的脸时——他依旧处于极度的震撼中，无法坦然地接受这个事实。

他勉强地聚焦，看向源氏。虚弱的体魄让半藏有一种自己将死的错觉，或许这并不是错觉。

然后源氏将一支支蓝色的药剂放在他面前，叮嘱道：“早晚各一支，这些够用一个月了，”察觉到他无声的注视后，源氏抬起头对上了他的眼神，问：“怎么了，拉图？”

柴火燃烧着，发出微弱的呻吟，那是木料被灼烧成焦炭，然后崩碎的声音。无法抵御的寒冷依旧包裹着半藏，他目不转睛地看着源氏，却无法从那双琥珀色的眼里汲取一丝温度：“没什么。”

悔恨？不甘？心虚？还是怜悯与旧爱？  
不，这些都并没有出现在半藏的脑子里。此时此刻，涌入他思绪的只剩下一种纯粹的感情。

那是孤独。

庞大的孤独，比沙漠还宽阔，比海洋还深远的孤独，无法用任何语言来表达的孤独。

那些说不明道不清的忏悔和表白都没有意义，因为他已经不是半藏了，他被困在这个名为“拉图”的孱弱少年的身体里。半藏曾经拥有的一切都成为了褪色的泥土，将他微渺的灵魂——一颗未发芽就死去的种子——埋没。

死亡将近，拉图和源氏近在咫尺，半藏却无法和源氏交谈。

“别难过，拉图。”源氏似乎看出了他的颓靡，开口安慰道：“你曾跟我说还不如死了一了百了。”

半藏低着头，接话道：“死亡的确是最好的选择。”

他的话让源氏轻笑了起来，摇了摇头，轻描淡写道：“不，死亡不是，活下去才是。”

*

这座破旧的小寺庙坐落在在喜马拉雅山靠近玛纳斯路峰的中段位置，常年风雪交加，放晴的日子并不多。除了拉图以外，其他的僧侣大多是智械，人类只有两三个，他们只有在特定的日子会回到山上，其他时候都不知所踪。

源氏也是被寺庙收留的一员，他似乎对这个命不久矣的少年格外照顾。

这是半藏了解到目前全部的情况，包括他自己最多还能活三个月这件事。

考虑到拉图现在的身体状况，半藏本不该离开房间，但他还是选择了出门扫雪。半藏现在十分不耐，甚至盼着这具残躯赶紧油尽灯枯，好让他的意识回归到本来的身体里去。

或者彻底死去。

今天的雪并不大，像白色的棉絮一样无声地洒落。所有人都离开了，包括源氏，只剩下半藏一个人。他穿着小僧侣红黄相间的服饰，身上披了块毛毡，动作缓慢地扫着石板路上的雪。

他觉得自己现在做的事愚蠢至极，毫无意义。整个日本，乃至全世界的人都可以选择成为种子，沉进泥里再发新芽，唯独他不行，他是花，必须碎在风中。

但此刻的半藏却选择了留下，坐以待毙不是他的风格。但他又无法为自己这个决定做出解释，因为有些事是没有理由的，理由这种东西只会让他的整个前半生都变得荒谬。所以他当然不会意识到，是源氏牵绊住了他，又一次。

风声在山峰之间回荡，穿过他头顶上的天空，然后远去，而他周围只有一片比远方更远的寂静。积雪很厚，他没法把它们扫干净，即便是徒劳，他也重复着手里的动作，消磨着残余的精力。

不知道是第几次重复的动作终于受到了阻碍，半藏停了下来，他看向脚下，发现纯白的积雪里露出了一个小木匣的一角。他吃力地蹲下身，捡起那个小玩意，打开后却发现里面只装了一个尾戒。但在仔细端详后，他发现那并不是一个戒指，而是唇环，在内侧写着一串字母。

Hanzo.

半藏见过这个唇环，在二十年前。那是源氏最肆意妄为的年纪，他尝试了所有可以伤害别人，伤害自己的新奇事物，包括在自己的身上尽可能多地穿环，这个唇环就是曾经出现在他嘴上的装饰之一。

那个时候他就已经和源氏保持了一段时间的禁忌关系了，他们在四下无人的地方接吻，做爱。源氏的欲望和贪婪开始膨胀，他甚至想把这枚烙下半藏名字的唇环穿在半藏的身上，不过毫无悬念，半藏拒绝了。

蹲下太久让半藏开始眩晕，他眼前只有一片明晃晃的白，勉强站直身体后，他对着阳光转动着那枚圆环，观察着它的外形。

它应该是被它的主人抛弃了，或许是为了彻底摈除自己已死的过去。但它承载的感情又在它的主人心里占有绝对的分量，所以他才会郑重地将它放进匣子，埋进冰雪里。

我应该把它埋回去，半藏想道。但他的行动却和他的想法不一，他还是将那枚唇环收了起来。

*

荧蓝色的通讯器界面投射在半空中，成为这个不大的房间里唯一的光源，寺庙的木屋隔音并不好，源氏打开了降噪装置，隔绝了风雪的呼啸。金发的女医生出现在投影中，她似乎刚完成工作，甚至没有换下身上的手术服。

“你好，博士。”

“下午好，源氏。”齐格勒博士脸上还是一贯的微笑，眼神却落在手中的文件上，“我们长话短说，你现在状况如何，还能记得多少？”

“这几年的记忆都没有问题，只是再之前的越来越模糊了。”源氏盘腿坐在地上，发冷的蓝光映照在他的外装甲上。当年被救回时，他身上没剩多少完好的器官，大脑的损伤也很严重，但在他的坚持下，医生们只替换了一部分。

毕竟替换掉全部神经元就等于清空他的记忆，不到逼不得已，谁也不会做到这一步。但留存下来的组织都有不同程度的损伤，头痛晕眩等后遗症都是家常便饭。

齐格勒叹了口气，源氏避而不谈这些症状，但她都知道：“你的顶叶和额叶都已经跟融化的奶酪一样了，幸亏你已经不是普通人类了，但这还是会危及你的生命，你知道的，我是说如果你在战斗的时候突发后遗症。就算你不进行手术，彻底的失忆依旧不可避免，这只是时间问题。”

“我会考虑的。”源氏还是一如既往的平静，仿佛急需一场手术的人不是自己。

*

事实证明，源氏带回来的药不过是另一种安慰剂罢了。半藏的病情并没有任何的好转，现在一天之内他清醒的时候已经被压缩到了三个小时之内。

而在这仅剩的三个小时中，他也不怎么清醒，仿佛外面的暴风雪刮进了他的身体里，让他的所有脏器，包括脑子，都在渴望一场无限期的冬眠。

即使屋子里不间断地烧着炭火，也无法温暖半藏这具油尽灯枯的残躯。他裹紧了毛毯，在半梦半醒间辗转反侧，隐约看到了道黑影挡在篝火前。

黑影有一双冷硬的手，硬的是骨骼，冷的是皮肉，即使是最尖端的科技也无法模拟出和人类一样的体温。那双手托起半藏的后颈，让他不自觉地瑟缩起来，然后药水灌进了他的嘴里。

半藏竭力想睁开眼，却只能看到一些模糊的残影。火光在昏暗的屋子里格外刺眼，源氏卸了一半面罩，琥珀色的眼里没有光，融进了一片暖色的阴影中。

一种错觉向半藏袭来。

他感觉到了死亡将至，镰刀就悬挂在他的喉前，所有知觉都变得虚无缥缈。他开始回想，当初源氏倒在他刀下血流如注的时候，是否和他此刻感同身受？

在无知无觉的状况下，一滴泪顺着少年黝黑的脸颊滑落下来。半藏的喉头发紧，却连哽咽的力气都没有了。

源氏伸出手轻轻擦掉了他的泪水，低声说：“坚强一点，你是个男子汉，拉图。”

不知源氏从哪儿学了这些自以为能够抚慰他人的举动，竟然俯下身抱住了重病的少年。隔着他身上的粗布衣袍，半藏也能感觉到其下坚硬的钢铁之躯，死气沉沉，里面曾经热血沸腾的那颗心早就朽坏了，只剩下维持血压和脉搏的精巧零件。

源氏也不比他好受，一天里至少有三分之一的时间他都在忍受剧烈的恶心和头疼，从前的记忆在他脑中翻覆，搅弄着他每根神经，痛到极致时会让他有种脱离现实的错觉。他们是暴雪里唯二的活人，拉图的存在对他也是最后的慰藉，甚至让他想起了孩童时代时另一个人的怀抱。

半藏讨厌和人的亲密接触，他伸手想推开源氏，却丝毫无法撼动那双臂膀。

在很久很久以前，源氏也曾在夜里这样环抱着他，拒绝他的所有拒绝，不由分说地以死起誓来表白。

我从未软弱过，半藏想。他放下了手，眼泪全都浸进了源氏破旧的围巾里。

*

活着是错觉，连死亡也是错觉。

对于现在的半藏而言，这具躯体让他感觉不到生命的实感，也没有死亡的沉重。他像是在人世与冥界之间徘徊的迷途游魂，浑浑噩噩地苟延残喘。

他并没有死在那天。

醒来后，他又要面对一个千篇一律的雪天。今天的寺庙里也空无一人。雪下得不大。半藏的打扫工作从未这么顺利过，给他空出多余的时间去房间里整理物品。

源氏的房间里空荡得甚至没有人类生活的痕迹，墙面上挂了幅画，上面描绘的是他再熟悉不过的传说——北风神龙与南风神龙。半藏在画卷面前站了很久，然后转身离开了。

在寥寥无几的几个摆件里，半藏看到了一件熟悉的物品。

一把木质的大弓。

半藏将它从架子上取了下来。他本可以不费吹灰之力就拉开它，但拉图的身体太过羸弱，连将弓举起来都已经耗尽了所有力气。

借着微弱的烛光，半藏看到弓身上刻着的一行字，Hanzo。

半藏还认得这把弓，这是许多年前他们都还在岛田家时练习用的弓。那时候智械危机还没蔓延到如今的地步，他们的武器也都是原始的木质，身体仍是血肉之躯。

源氏不像他百般武艺样样精通，而只是擅长刀法，在射术上尤其逊色，在靶场练习时总免不了被半藏教训。这样的教训一多了便不合常理，源氏似乎有无尽的时间可以浪费，半藏当然也察觉到了，但他们都默许了。

默许了蹉跎的那些年。

骨瘦如柴的僧侣双手拖着那大弓，胳膊下夹着箭支，一路走进雪地里，留下两行脚印和一道深深的划痕。二十步路就让半藏气喘吁吁，每口寒风都像砂纸，在他的气管里打转。

这里没有靶子，他只能瞄准那些杉木。拉出一箭几乎要耗尽他全部的力气，他咬紧的牙在抖，骨瘦如柴的手臂在抖，松开弓弦时眼前泛起了一片黑，但直觉告诉他，他射中了。

他轻声念出了那段话：“如行云流水一般。”

“你在干什么，拉图。”

是源氏回来了，他总是突兀地出现或者离去，像不定的鬼魂。要不是见过他摘下面具的模样，半藏甚至觉得那只是一个装载着人工智能的机械生物。源氏走到了他面前，态度有几分严肃，像是他们当年的立场对调了一般。

半藏把脸埋进红色的毯子里挡风，没有睁眼看他。

“射箭。”

“我知道你在射箭。”源氏停顿了一下，他站在雪地里纹丝不动，现在把他放在须弥座上边甚至不会有任何破绽——他像极了一座庄严的雕像，“我说过，你不能打扫那个房间。”

他的口气并不咄咄逼人，但态度却是强硬的，像在教训一个不懂事的孩子。

源氏用的词是“不能”，而不是“不用”。

就算半藏如今不是“半藏”了，但在拉图的身体里他的一意孤行也没有被洗刷掉半分，他抬起棕色的眼睛看向源氏，没有解释，反而问了个不相干的问题：“这把弓对你来说很重要？”

他像没有听到源氏的问话一样，只在乎自己的答案，这让源氏想起了另一个如此倔强的人。

“它是我的遗骸，我已经死去很久了。”源氏拿过他手里的弓，不想再多费口舌，转身离开。

“你这在怀念过去吗？”拉图的声音带着变声期的沙哑和尖涩，顺着风声灌进了源氏的耳中。

“怀念和追悔都是毫无意义的事，我只是……”源氏的脚步停住了一霎，然后走进了屋里，“不想忘记。”

他当然不可能告诉拉图。

你射箭的样子，你说的话让我想起了一个人，一个在我心中未老先亡的人。即使他的面貌音容都已经模糊，但我依旧对他执迷不悟。起初死而复生的那些年里，我还有满腹的愤懑和话语。但时间像水，我的话像盐，一颗颗融化，比泪水更咸。

记忆被洗得干干净净，我也就无话可讲了。  
能讲的所有话，都在前二十几年间讲尽了。

*

“哥，我做了一个梦。”  
“上车。”

深冬天黑得早，才五点多，昏沉的暮色就倾没下来，城市里亮起了起霜的灯火。源氏站在原地无动于衷，手里提着包，看了看学校门口对面拉面店的招牌，又看了看开远的扫雪车。他不知道半藏是选择性忽略了他的话，还是自动把他的意见都归类进不可回收垃圾里了。

红绿灯闪了三下，僵持使得他们错过了一轮通行的机会。来接源氏的的车被司机停在马路对面，但很明显，今天源氏是铁了心不上车了。

穿着身黑大衣的半藏呼出口热气，高挺的鼻尖被冻得通红。他咬着腮帮，最后还是没发作，无论看上去多么淡漠，但最溺爱源氏的反而是他这个长兄。

“你想怎么样？”

源氏比他高小半个头，绿发在大雪里极为扎眼。他的眼睛很好看，好看得甚至有几分多情，稍微眯起来些，就会有笑意，比如此刻。他说：“你听我说，哥，我做了个梦。”

话才说了一半，半藏就被他攥着手拉走了：“你小子……”他身不由己地跟在源氏身后狂奔，朝身后追过来的组员挥了挥手，示意他们不要过去。

他们一路奔跑，交通枢纽中心的街区很繁华，五光十色的风景变成拉长的霓虹，刮向二人的身后。半藏被风吹得睁不开眼，终于听进去了他的话，问道：“现在可以说了吧，到底是什么梦？”

源氏没有回答。

回过神时，他们已经上了地铁，肩并肩坐在一起，座位底下灌出热风，吹得双腿发麻，中间发生的事像被压缩了，变得稠密而模糊。半藏只记得清此时此刻，他对面空无一人的座位，在窗框中远去的暗黄流光，还有源氏的声音。

在列车晃动的响声间隙，源氏不经意地握住了兄长的手：“我梦见我亲手杀了你。”源氏用一种平淡的语气说。

半藏的手掌微微蜷缩了一下，随即放松，摊开，任由他握着，但是没有回答他。

“那个梦太过真实了，你血的温度，我下手的力道……都太真实了，但这永远不可能发生，”源氏侧过头，肆无忌惮地靠了过来，鼻尖几乎蹭上半藏的发，话的结尾只剩下沙哑的气音，“因为我宁愿自己死在你手里。”

半藏拘谨地挺直了腰背，本想在源氏再逾越一步时推开他，却在惊鸿一瞥撞进他眼里的琥珀色后功亏一篑。他知道源氏只是想寻求安慰，作为兄长的半藏或许无动于衷，但作为情人的半藏却不会吝啬一个吻。

他知道他这是在纵容自己的弟弟，也是在纵容自己。种子在他心底发芽了，但却长不成爱的雏形。半藏待一生中所有事物都太决绝，太悲观，悲剧是永恒的主题，别离总会代替相逢。他不是为了生，而是为了死而爱下去了。所以种子只能结出恶果。

后来，他们在少人的末班地铁上接吻，源氏的唇环刮得他唇角渗血。他们像被装在许愿球里面一样，空气温柔地流淌，雪却落在了玻璃之外。周围只剩下风雪敲在车窗上发出细微的声响。

“如果……我是说如果，死后还有再世为人的机会，你会选择继续活下去吗？”  
“你今天问题可真多。”

“说吧。”  
“不会。”

“你不想再见我吗？”  
“不想，把脸挪开。”

源氏郑重其事地抿着嘴，起誓般说道：“如果能再见到你，我一定不会放弃活下去的机会。除非……”他笑了起来：“你不想我活下去。你可以放弃我，可以恨我，可以杀了我，只是。”

“不要忘记我，哥哥。”

这一次半藏又不知道怎么回答了，那时族中各派的争斗已经愈演愈烈，他知道，源氏什么都清楚，只是他俩都心领神会，装聋作哑。半藏明白源氏的真心，也明白他每一句话中之话的含义——源氏把爱和牺牲的宣言注释进了每一个字里。但他必须装作不懂。

因为他们的爱读作疯狂和热烈，写作痛苦和沉默。

“你做过最可怕的梦是什么？”源氏的声音变得遥不可及，被埋进呼啸的风声里。

“谁知道呢。”

*

我做过最可怕的梦，不是梦见你死在我怀里，不是从热到冷的体温，蒸腾起腥味的血，被搅烂的伤口，未出口的遗言。

而是我和你再无瓜葛，天各一方。  
一切一切，都在告诉我，不可复还。

*

半藏觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被颠碎了。

他脑袋里像灌了金属一样沉，他花了好一会儿才找回了自己的知觉，虽然眼前还是一片黑底的斑斓，但他还是意识到了自己的境况——他在运输机上。这类交通工具已经比从前的车马要稳定许多了，但还是让半藏脆弱的身体受不了，任何轻微的颠簸都要让他花上好一阵子缓和。

他隐约看到披着麻布斗篷的机械忍者坐在对面，手里拿着什么东西，他的眼神似乎是落在那上面了。

在药水滑进食道之后，半藏还是不太清楚这是什么东西。虽然同样是药，但味道却和以往的都不同，谁知道源氏为了给自己续命又用了什么新花样。

没多久他们就抵达了博卡拉，这是个人声鼎沸的集市，商贩们兜售的物品五花八门，大多数都是没有任何科技掺杂其中的老物件，让人安心又怀念。

“来这里干什么？”半藏觉得胸腹中烧着团温暖的火，甚至怀疑刚才喝的东西含有酒精。无论如何，他现在有精神多了。

走在他身边的源氏不动声色地回答：“你以前都不会问这种问题，只会开心地玩。”拉图没有答话的意思，两人不约而同地开始沉默。

今天的拉图看上去对什么东西都不感兴趣，他肩上的帕什米那已经很旧了，被摩挲得过薄，几乎没什么挡风的能力了，源氏提议再买一块新的也被他拒绝了。但他却在一个射箭抽奖的小摊上停了下来。这并不是尼泊尔的传统游戏，或许是从东亚国家传来的小把戏。

摊主递给半藏一把轻质的机械弓，看上去质量不太好，半藏皱着眉头调了调弦，然后有模有样地瞄准了十米外的靶心。源氏从不知道拉图还有这一手，站在一旁当起了观众。

每一箭都正中靶心，射到第五只时半藏有些体力不支，稍微偏了些，但也只差了毫厘。最后脸色铁青的摊主将所有奖品抱到了桌前，催促这两个不速之客赶紧离开。

半藏没有拿走他们的意思，转身便走了。源氏朝愣住的摊主颔了颔首，也一同离开了。

“你的射术很好，我从未看你展示过。”源氏说话的嗓音有些陌生，可能因为隔着面罩，也可能因为他原本的声带已经损坏了。他总是用这样波澜不惊的语调，让半藏觉得烦躁：“对于你这个年纪来说很厉害，这样的天才我从前只见过一个。”

这对于“拉图”来说是不合理的，一个身体羸弱得无法自理的少年怎么可能一夕之间练出这样的射术？源氏不可能连这点异样都察觉不出来。

有种莫名的冲动驱使半藏，让他想转过身斥责源氏，告诉他，从来都只有一个。

但他没有，他随口应了一句：“谁？”

“我的兄长。”源氏刚出口的四个字立即沉进了嘈杂的人声里。

香薰的味道无处不在，一路都伴随着他们。越来越浓的白烟如云如雾，在不算干净的街道上漂浮，半藏深吸了一口气，觉得自己的脚步变得更轻了。源氏头也不回地往前走，纵使他待人再温和善良，但总是疏离的，仿佛有道深不可测的沟壑横亘其间。

“那他现在在哪儿？”鬼使神差地，半藏问了出口。拉图的躯体和身份让他可以藏匿起自己，难得放纵一回私心。

“我不知道。”

“你不想知道？”拉图的声线太薄太轻，稍微有些情绪的起伏都会影响语调，半藏只能尽力克制，再克制。

他开始觉察到这具病体的好处了，只要不做“半藏”，即使重病缠身，朝生暮死，他也活得比从前轻松自在太多了。他的责任，他的信仰都被留在了彼端，而灵魂来到了这片无人之境，以旁观者的身份窥探他与源氏的往事与如今。他能做半藏不能做的事，问半藏问不出口的问题。

“这不是我想不想的问题。”他们走出了集市，通往河滩的小路边树木丛生，覆着些粉末般的细雪。源氏替他挡开横生的枝丫，毫不避讳地回答：“我本不该活到现在，在他希望我死的时候，我就该死了。”

半藏颤抖着呼出一口白茫茫的雾气，先前透支了不少体力，熟悉的虚弱无力很快就重回了他体中，他走得步履蹒跚，随时都会一头撞在源氏的背脊上。

“我不怕死，怕的是让他……”源氏没控制好力道，折断了一根树枝，那声脆响盖住了他的话尾，半藏没听清，却能猜到大概。

半藏眼前那块粗糙的麻布披风晃来晃去，不时露出下面银白色的合金，看上去触感微妙的装甲还有仿生的肌肉，随着源氏的动作起起伏伏。

“老实说，我也不太确定我说得对不对，因为这些记忆都太模糊了，我从前受过的伤。”源氏按了按额角的面甲边缘，“正在不断清空我的记忆。”

“如果那些记忆只带给你痛苦，不如忘了吧。”用稚嫩的声音说出这番老成的话略显怪异，源氏的话里本没有责怪和抱怨，但那道横跨在他和半藏身上的旧伤还是被撕开了，鲜血淋漓，暴露在半藏眼前。

“我怎么能忘了他呢？”源氏轻笑了起来：“正是这痛苦的重量压在我身上，才让我得以留在有他的人世间啊。”

*

深冬就快过去了，拉图这具残躯也有了些好转，随着春天的到来复苏了。他依旧在源氏不在的日子里履行自己的职责，打扫着寺庙，但却对源氏的禁令充耳不闻。如今他早就忘了该怎么遵守命令，他用了十几年折断自己的骨，将里面的驯从倾倒得一干二净，灌进了忤逆。

即使是白天，源氏的房间里也不明亮，半藏点上了桌上的油灯，便看到了一旁还未合上的笔记本。他之前见过源氏随身带着它。用纸张来书写记录对于大多数人都是一件繁琐却奢侈的事，或许这是源氏为了摆脱科技与智能的一种排解。

窥探别人的隐私不是什么光彩的行为，半藏站在桌前良久，最终还是翻开了那本笔记，上面遒劲有力的字他再熟悉不过，那是源氏的笔迹。

扉页写着两排日期——那是他和源氏的生日。

之后便是记事起的一些琐事，譬如第一次练刀，第一次打败了老师，不得不让兄长亲自上场教导他，还有避开管家上树掏鸟窝，在花街的游戏厅打破了记录，拉着兄长逃课去参加夏日祭，试胆大会，第一次赢了棒球赛，母亲每年的忌日参拜。半藏默读着每一行文字，眉梢间的神色都变得柔软。

而更多的，是关于他的。当初源氏一轮又一轮更换女伴，最后无法自欺欺人的源氏意识到了一切的根源。所有的失序也是从源氏吻他的那天开始的，第一次牵手，第一次互相抚慰，第一次真正和他做//爱，有关半藏的记录逐渐占据了笔记的大部分内容。那些描述很简短，并不淫秽，寥寥几字却看得出下笔人的郑重与爱意。之后便是每况愈下，他们的冲突和争执不断，大多有关家族。

或许是源氏觉得那一团乱麻般的派系争斗不值一提，后面不少日期都是空白，如同被雪覆盖，血与火都隐去了踪迹。半藏凝视着泛黄卷角的纸张，眼角眉梢的温柔落下来化为愁苦，几乎要淌成水光。

他握过太刀，拉过弓的一双大手却几乎握不住这本陈旧的笔记，发着颤翻到了最后一页。

那一年，那一天，他死于自己兄长刀下。

深黑的墨微微晕开，半藏知道那行字是源氏为自己写的讣告，但血海深仇只字未提，只有几个数字组成的日期和一行诗。

「用我相信你的爱，作为最后的话语。」

在无数个日夜里，源氏都会像他现在这样点上灯，翻看这些自己写下的文字，回顾这些或苦或甜的记忆，落下的吻在他的唇上重新回温，旧伤也再度晕开血迹。源氏一遍遍撕裂自己，再拼凑自己，在逐渐消逝的记忆里挣扎着，握住兄长的手。

那都是他作为人真真切切活过的证明，他怎么能忘。

如果说得知源氏的失忆症是缓慢的重击落在半藏心上，带来的钝痛让人后知后觉，那么现在眼前这本笔记便是利落的割伤，尖锐的疼每分每秒都在提醒半藏，他的因果报应终于到来了。

他正在源氏的记忆里逐渐死去。

半藏用力过猛的手指泛出青白，捏皱了纸页。他缓缓半跪下去，将脸埋进了双臂之间，泪水重新在他干涸多年的眼里汇聚，再落入茫茫黑暗中。

*

即使早知道后来背道而驰的人生会是何番光景，半藏也依旧会做出同样的选择，他依旧会同源氏灵肉交融，也依旧会将他斩杀于刀下。毕竟他们是凡人，而自出生便写好的命运于他们却是莫能御之的洪流，也只有走到末路穷途时，才幡然醒悟自己与一生中所有的机会都早已擦肩而过。

他甚至没能清醒地等到源氏回来，便陷入了长眠，急转直下的状况便是死亡的前兆。一片混沌中，半藏却清晰地听到了自己渐渐湮灭的心跳，还有源氏喘息的声音。他陷落在一个并不温暖也不柔软的怀抱里，却如同归乡一般安稳。

源氏抱着昏迷的半藏跑了一路。一种无由的不安让他难得焦虑，就连连绵不断的失忆并发症都没有这样的本事。

这已经是拉图最后的时刻了，源氏能做的不多，但至少要把薄命的少年按照传统带去圣河巴格玛蒂，送他最后一程。

初春的雪化了些，露出斑驳的草地，今天又开始落起小雪。直到下半身浸进冰凉的河水中，半藏才重新清醒起来，这大概就是回光返照了。他浑身的热度都在褪去，连倚靠着的臂弯都是没有温度的合金。和煦的日光顺着他微睁的眼流进来，将死之人无力聚焦，片片细雪从天幕上洒下来，在他的视线里模糊。

源氏的轻喘声就在头顶，朦胧间半藏似乎看到了少年灵雀那张意气风发的面容。他几乎用尽全力抬起手，摸了摸源氏的面甲。源氏似乎明白了他的意思，摘下了面甲，露出了满是伤痕的脸。

风雪声盖过了一切，源氏看到奄奄一息的小僧侣张了张嘴，便低下头去听他最后的话语。

他说：“去找他”。

源氏愣住了一霎，恍然看向拉图那双涣散的眼，仿佛透过这具血肉之躯看到了更深处。拉图已经几乎发不出声音了，源氏凑得更近，倾听着少年声带微弱的震动。

他说：“你可以放弃我……恨我，向我复仇……但是不要忘记我。”

一字一句撕开源氏脑中的乱麻，他倏地睁大了眼，缓慢行驶的列车和漫天大雪重现在他眼前，那个夕阳西下的冬日复苏了，半藏的声音和他自己的重叠在一起。

少年的脸贴在源氏的耳畔，温热的液体渗进了他的鬓发里，良久再无声响。

涨高的潮水涌上来，将拉图的身体裹挟，拖离出源氏的怀抱。他难得地手足无措，慌乱地冲下河滩想攥住拉图的身体，一不小心把随身携带的笔记本掉进了河水里。他慌不迭捡起笔记，但纸张已经被浸湿了大半，所有的字迹都晕成了墨渍，只有扉页的两行生日幸存。

他孑然一身站在河滩上，目送着已经了无生息的小僧侣顺流而下，看着那抹暗红色终被碧波粼粼的浪潮吞没。

*

送别拉图后的那一晚，是源氏和总部失去联系的第三天，禅雅塔在无人的寺庙里找到了失去意识的改造人。脑损伤的后遗症日积月累，终于爆发了，他被送去总部进行了最后的手术。

等他调试好身体，再度执行任务时已经是一周之后。

“源氏，你看起来恢复得不错。”齐格勒的声音从通讯装置中传出。

源氏笑道：“是吗，我也这么觉得。”

“感觉你比从前开朗不少了，恭喜你的修行结束了。和总部的新同事们相处如何？比一个人在雪山上好些吧。”

“合作愉快，也非常感谢你们修好了我。”源氏坐在运输机上，窗外的天空映在他眼中，像无波无澜的海。

“那么现在确认下你的新任务，是去圣保罗州的桑托斯港找……”齐格勒的停顿短得几乎让人难以察觉，“岛田半藏。你还好吗？”

“我很好，资料上说他是我的哥哥。”源氏思索了一阵，似乎在他崭新的脑子里找不到更多的线索了，“和我有过一些争执……我知道的并不比你们更多，博士，毕竟我刚被你们回档了。”

“你学会讲笑话了，这是好事，那么祝你好运，源氏。”

源氏试想过自己这位脾气并不好的兄长也许会对他刀剑相向，他们或许得缠斗一段时间，自己再想方设法说服一个暴脾气的雇佣兵。

但他万万没想到自己这次的任务目标会在重症监护室里。听说岛田半藏在半个月前的一场海难中受了重伤，器官衰竭和肺部感染已经被控制住了，但他的脑水肿十分严重，失去意识的时间已经超过了十天。

源氏身份和体质特殊，所以被特许进入了无菌室。他逆着光站了良久，男人在他身前的阴影里枕着自己黑白夹杂的长发昏睡不醒。半藏的五官凌厉又深邃，沉眠时却舒展出一种令人怀念的温柔。源氏俯下身凝视着自己的兄长，努力回忆，再往前却只有茫茫一片雪白。

大概这都只是血脉相连的错觉。

他轻不可闻叹了口气，思索起一会儿该怎么报告，却看到床上病重的男人微睁开了眼，张开了嘴似乎想说什么。

似曾相识的场景留住了源氏的脚步。半藏摊开了手，掌心里是一只小小的银环，内侧刻着五个字母。

*

一个月过后，岛田半藏的治疗完成了。他的体质比其他人强健，但身上却有经年累月的旧伤，这次死里逃生已经是奇迹了。他走出桑托斯中心医院大门的时候正是傍晚，落日西下，天际被温暖的火光笼罩着。站在路口等待他的是一个再熟悉不过的身影，树影婆娑下光影明灭，似乎一切都回到了从前。

半藏看他取下面甲，露出那双琥珀般明亮的眼：“初次见面，半藏。”然后他拿出一本被水泡过的残破笔记，递到半藏手中，“你能帮我写完这个故事吗？我都不记得了。”

远处街道上的霓虹晃花了半藏的眼，列车进站的声音在遥不可及的远方响起了。他接过皱皱巴巴的泛黄纸页，翻到背面，轻哼了一声，话里却有不明显的笑意：“反倒是你食言了。”

然后半藏抬起头，看向源氏眼里：“从结尾开始吧，用我相信你的爱，作为最后的话语。”

源氏愣住了片刻，回过神后笑了起来。

*

我从未真正活过，直到我醒来，直到我明白我一生漫长的等待。苦难和痛楚会来临，也会过去，热血与泪水会流下，也会收起，但再没有什么能让我气馁的。

因为我和你都有着漫漫余生，去回忆，去再活一次。

下雪了。


End file.
